Get Back the Outlaw Star
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Gene has lost the Outlaw Star, in order to get it back Jim calls in the services of a recovery team. Enter Ban and Ginji, the Get Backers. Outlaw Star, Get Backers crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Get Backers or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Jim's eye twitched as he sat staring at his soon-to-be dead captain across from him. "You what?" He bit out through clenched teeth.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Gene dropped his eyes to the table. "I lost the Outlaw Star while I was gambling." He repeated cautiously. When his pint-sized engineer didn't attack, he looked up slowly.

Jim sat there with the flames pouring off of him in waves. "You _lost_ the XGP?!" He screamed. "What did you do, bet it?" Seeing Gene's guilty look, he almost tore his hair out. "What the hell is wrong with you?! We're in so much debt as it is, and you decide to go gambling! What did I do to deserve this?!" Jim cried as his head flopped down on the table. After several moments, he took a deep breath and sat up. "I guess I have no choice." He said in annoyance. "Tell me who you lost it to and I'll see if I can make a deal with them."

"Now you're really going to be mad." Gene said. "I kinda lost it to the MacDougall brothers."

"Oh god." Jim whined. "Kill me now."

Aisha, who had been watching them like they were some sort of TV drama, piped up. "Since it's just the MacDougall brothers, why don't you steal it back?" She said between bites of popcorn.

Looking at the Ctarl-Ctarl, Jim pursed his lips in thought. "That's actually a pretty good idea." He said thoughtfully. "It's not like they'd be able to do anything about it, no cop would ever help a mercenary, and we'd already be long gone. I like it." When Aisha smirked, he continued. "Unfortunately, the MacDougall brothers will be expecting us and we'd likely be caught or killed before we got anywhere near the Outlaw Star."

Frowning, Aisha went back to her popcorn. "I don't hear anyone else coming up with ideas." She muttered under her breath.

"Why don't you just hire someone else to steal it for you?" Suzuka said suddenly. "Find someone the MacDougall brothers don't know and have them deal with it." When Jim's eyes lit up, she frowned. "Of course that means you'd have to have the money to pay them first."

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Jim whined.

Just then Melfina walked into the kitchen. Seeing the looks on everyone's faces, she sighed. "What did Gene do this time?" She asked.

Gene huffed and crossed his arms, but before he could say anything Jim spoke up. "Captain idiot over there lost the XGP to the MacDougall brothers." Jim said with a groan. "So now we're trying to figure out how to get back. Suzuka recommended hiring someone to steal it for us, but we're broke right now."

"So just ask Fred Luo for money." Melfina said.

"He doesn't just give it away." Gene said with a frown. "And he doesn't do favors."

Jim's eyes suddenly lit up and he smiled maliciously. "I know, we'll give him you as an incentive." He said.

Gene paled as his eyes widened in fright. "Y-you wouldn't." He said in slight fear.

"It seems only fair." Suzuka said calmly. "You are the reason we're in this mess to begin with."

Aisha smirked as Jim clasped his hands together. "It's settled then." Jim said as he stood up. "I'll go call Fred right now."

As Jim walked off, Gene contemplated running for it, but three pairs of glaring eyes promptly squashed that idea. "Save me." He prayed quietly.

15 minutes later, Jim walked back into the kitchen with an evil grin on his face. "Fred has agreed to loan us $5,000." He said happily. "And all we have to do is give him Gene for 24 hours."

"That's great." Melfina said with a small smile. "We'll have the Outlaw Star back in no time."

"Doesn't anyone care what happens to me?" Gene asked angrily. "Who knows what that crazy man will do." When everyone turned narrowed eyes on him, he gulped and closed his mouth.

Turning to face the rest of the crew, Jim tapped his finger in thought. "Now the only question is, who could we possibly get to do the job for so little."

No one said a word for several minutes, and the only sound you could hear was Aisha as she munched on her popcorn.

ooooo

"We're never going to find someone who will work for so little." Jim groaned as he let his head drop to the table. "I've been searching for an hour and still I've found nothing. It's hopeless."

"It will be okay Jim." Melfina said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find someone eventually."

Just then Aisha, who had been mindlessly flipping through TV channels, spoke up. "You know I saw an ad for a…I think they called themselves a recovery service, when I went out to buy snacks. You could try them; they look like they are short on cash since the ad was written on a napkin."

"Why didn't you tell me about them sooner?" Jim asked as his eyebrow began to twitch. "You got back 45 minutes ago."

Aisha shrugged as she grabbed another handful of chips. "I forgot." She said between bites.

Growling in anger, Jim's hand reflexively reached for a frying pan. When his hand grabbed nothing but air, he sighed. "Dammit, it's in the dishwasher." He muttered. "Maybe next time." Shaking his head and taking several deep breaths, he started over. "Okay, so where did you see this ad exactly." He asked.

"At the corner store." Aisha she replied as she crumpled up her bag. "But it's not there anymore."

"And why not?" Jim asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well, I took the ad to give it to you, but on the way home my nose started running so I had to use the napkin to blow it." Aisha said as she reached into her pocket. "I've still got it, but it's a little dirty." She finished as she held up the filthy object and tossed it to the young genius.

"That's disgusting!" Jim cried as he dodged the projectile.

Sadly, Suzuka wasn't paying attention and the little white ball landed inches from her face; right in her teacup.

Aisha paled and flew off the couch before anyone realized what happened. Setting her now ruined tea down, Suzuka calmly stood up and grabbed her bokken. With a snarl of rage, she flew after the cat girl. "This time you won't escape!" She screamed as she disappeared out the door.

"I hope they have a website." Jim said, completely ignoring the pair of troublemakers as he went back to his computer to do more searches. Clicking a few buttons, he was surprised to find only two results. One was for a pair called that 'Get Backers', and the other one said 'A recovery service to get back what snake-for-brains failed to get'. The last one had a string of comments saying things like: "lousy monkey boy.", "No one would hire you cause you reek of 'kept man'." and "The Get Backers are the best." Clicking on the 'Get Backers', they had the best success rate and it said they worked cheap, Jim wrote down their contact info. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. "Hi, is this the Get Backers?" He asked when his call was answered. "I've got a job for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Get Backers or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Ban, I'm starving." A spiky blonde haired man whined. "Can I _please_ have a rice ball?"

"No you idiot, we're here to work." Ban replied shortly. "Now shut up before you get us fired."

"But Ba-."

"What did I just say?" Ban asked angrily, cutting off his friend in midsentence. "It's your fault we're in this mess Ginji, what with your reckless behavior and outrageous hospital bills. So just keep your mouth shut and do your job."

Sniffling slightly, Ginji wiped his nose with his long sleeve. "But why do I have to be the girl?!" He cried.

A vein began to throb on Ban's head as he clenched his hand around the sake bottle he was pouring. "Quit complaining!" Ban practically shouted. "We're lucky the owner of this… _establishment_ was even willing to hire us."

"But it's not fair." Ginji whined.

"Argh! You're impossible!" Ban screamed as he threw the sake jug at his partner. Unfortunately it sailed past Ginji's head and hit their boss instead. "Oh shit." Ban muttered as he saw the man crumble to the ground. Without a second thought, he grabbed his partner's hand and ran for the door. "Let's get the hell out of here." He said as he dragged Ginji outside and down the street.

"Slow down!" Ginji shouted as he stumbled. "This kimono is hard to run in."

Ignoring the idiot, Ban proceeded to pull him by the hand until they reached the Honky-Tonk. Throwing open the door, the two breathlessly walked inside and plopped down at a booth.

The man at the counter rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning the glasses. This was a normal occurrence after all. Well, maybe not the whole 'Ginji's a girl' thing, but everything else. When Ban raised his head and looked towards him, the man spoke up. "Don't even think about ordering." He said sternly. "You owe me _way_ too much money as it is."

Groaning, Ban dropped his head back down. "Dammit, where's Hevn when you need her." He grumbled. "Right now I'm so hungry I'd take any job."

"Is that so?" A voice asked, causing Ban to jump in surprise.

"Speak of the devil." Ban muttered quietly. Seeing the woman's eyes narrow, he laughed nervously. "Eh heh, Hevn, it's good to see you." He said.

Hearing that, Ginji promptly sat up and began to bounce up and down in excitement. "Please tell me have a job for us, I'm starving." He said, drawing her attention.

Hevn blinked as she stared at the very feminine looking man. "I don't even want to know." She said as she shook her head. Taking a seat next to Ban, who unconsciously slid further away, Hevn smiled softly. "It just so happens that I do have a job for you, if you're interested that is."

"We'll take it." Ginji said happily as he began to drool about the food he'd buy.

"Don't you even want to hear what it is first?" Hevn asked curiously.

"Just tell us what we have to do and we'll do it." Ban said as he waved his hand dismissively. "We don't have the luxury of being choosy."

"Very well." Hevn said as she pulled a piece of paper. "A man named Jim would like to hire you to get back his spaceship." When the two men nodded, she continued. "Apparently one of the crew members lost the ship in a bet of some kind and they really need to get it back. Ordinarily they'd just take it back themselves, but the guys who have it now are expecting that so they can't get within a mile of the place. That's why they need you two to get it for them."

"Sounds simple enough." Ban said as he hit Ginji over the head to snap him out of his daydreams. "What's the pay?"

"Well, you see." Hevn said nervously. "They're about as broke as you guys so they can only afford $5,000."

"WHAT?!" Ban screamed. "There's no way in hell I'd take a job like that for so little. What were you thinking?"

"But you already agreed." Hevn said calmly. "Don't tell me you're going back on your word."

Clasping a hand over Ban's mouth, Ginji shook his head. "Of course not." He said quickly. "We'll do the job."

"Great, be here in an hour." Hevn said as she stood up and handed them an address. "Have fun." And with that she walked off.

Waving, Ginji forgot all about his very irate partner until a fist collided with his head. "What was that for?" He whined.

"You idiot." Ban said angrily. "By the time we get the ship back to this…Jim person, most of the money will be gone. That means we will be practically doing the job for free."

"So, at least we'll get _some_ money out of it." Ginji said turning serious. "And since we haven't had a decent meal in a week, anything will help."

With a sigh, Ban nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Beggars can't be choosers." Taking a breath, he stood up. "Well we'd better go and get changed; it wouldn't look good if we showed up dressed like this."

ooooo

"Ok, where the hell are these 'Recovery Men'?" Jim muttered as he paced back and forth in front of his warehouse/shop. "They should have been here 10 minutes ago."

"Maybe they overslept." Aisha said as she stretched.

"Until three in the afternoon?" Suzuka asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It was just a thought." Aisha replied with a shrug.

Rolling his eyes, Jim kept his focus on the street. Suddenly he saw two men heading towards them, one was a blonde with biker gloves, and the other had dark spiky hair (that reminded Jim of a sea urchin) and tacky purple glasses. When they stopped in front of him, the one with glasses spoke up.

"Are you…Jim Hawkins?" He asked, and when the boy nodded, he continued. "I'm Ban and the idiot next to me is Ginji. We're the Get Backers."

"Ban, that wasn't nice." Ginji whined. "How come you always pick on me?"

When Ban, whacked his partner upside the head, Jim sighed. "As if one Aisha and Suzuka weren't enough." He muttered, only to chuckle nervously as two heated glares were sent his way. "J-just kidding." Clearing his throat, he turned towards the door. "Well, why don't you two come inside so we can discuss the details." He said as he headed in.

Motioning for everyone to take a seat in the living room, Jim pulled out his computer and continued. "This is an image of the XGP, also known as the Outlaw Star. This is what you'll be getting back for us."

"It really _is_ a space ship!" Ginji said in awe. "I thought Hevn said that as some kind of codeword."

"Is that a problem?" Jim asked.

"Uh, no." Ban said slowly. "It's just that neither of us are exactly…spaceship certified."

"Oh that's not a problem; Gilliam will take care of all that." Jim replied with a wave of his hand. Seeing their blank looks, he sighed. "Gilliam is the ships A.I. and he can pilot the ship on his own, he just needs to be turned on."

"That's so co-." Ginji was cut off by the sudden appearance of a tall redhead.

"Jim, you've gotta help me. Fred is trying to m-…who are you?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Gene, these are the Get Backers." Melfina said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, they're here to fix _your_ mistake." Aisha added.

"Oh, so this is the idiot that Hevn said lost the ship. Nice to meet you." Ginji said happily as he stood up and held out his hand.

Before Gene could comment about the 'idiot' remark, the door was thrown open and another man…glided in.

"There you are Gene; I've been looking all over for you." The man said as he grabbed Gene's arm. "It's time to play strip poker."

Gene's eyes widened and he was about to protest when he was literally shoved out the door by his crew. "Wait, you have to help me!" He cried as Jim shut the door his face. "Damn you." He muttered.

Smiling, Fred tugged his…_victim_ down the street.

Meanwhile, back inside the Get Backers were diligently working on a plan. Well, at least Ban was, Ginji was far too busy watching TV with Aisha to be bothered.

"Ok, let me get this straight." Ban said as he looked over the blueprints of the area where the Outlaw Star was located. "They have a security system with cameras set up every 15 feet inside the building and on all the corners of the building outside. However, the landing pad outside only has about 8 cameras covering the entire area, is that correct?"

"Yeah." Jim replied as he circled the location on the paper before him. "This portion of the fence here is the least guarded with only 2 cameras facing it and a guard that patrols the area every half hour. I can shut off the security feed for those two cameras from here, so if you time it correctly you should be able to walk right down this path and straight to the XGP without anyone seeing you. Assuming the guards haven't changed their routines of course."

"So that's definitely our way in, the only question is how do we get past the front gate security of the building so we can get to that fence?" Gene asked out loud. "Who in their right mind builds an inner fence and an outer one as well?!" He cried. "What happened to the good old days of only having one fence around your property; now we've got people who fence in their landing pads and then put another fence around their land. It's ridiculous!" Sighing, Ban shook his head. "Well it shouldn't be too hard once we get inside, but it's going to take me some time to come up with a plan to get past the front gate."

"Unfortunately we really don't have all that much time." Jim said gravely. "The MacDougall brothers are planning on taking the XGP to space tomorrow morning, if they do that it's too late. We must get it back tonight."

"I understand, but without a plan we'd never get inside." Ban said as he looked over the blueprints once more.

"Oh I have the perfect idea." Ginji said suddenly from behind Ban's shoulder. "It will get us inside, no problem."

Looking at his partner, Ban waited for him to explain his brilliant theory, but Ginji just smiled. "Nope, you'll have to wait and see." Ginji said suspiciously.

Shaking his head, Ban picked up the papers and stood up. "Ok, we'll get back the Outlaw Star for you tonight." Ban said as he headed towards the door. 'Though I'm not sure how.' He thought to himself.

"Good luck." Jim said as he handed over the key to the XGP. "Remember, all you have to do is turn Gilliam on and he'll handle the rest. Just, make sure you don't get caught…I can't afford to bail you out of jail." He finished with a smile.

Forcing a laugh, Ban led Ginji out the door. "Don't worry, we're the Get Backers. We never fail." With a final wave, the duo headed off down the street. "You better have one hell of a plan Ginji or we're dead." Ban muttered as his partner began to hum a tune beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Get Backers or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Midnight found the Get Backers walking casually up to the front door of the McDougal brothers' estate. Raising a hand in greeting to the guard at the gate, Ban and Ginji proceeded to walk right in through the front door without so much as a question from the head guard on duty.

"See, I told you these outfits would work." Ginji whispered quietly as they headed down a dark hallway towards what they knew would be a door to the back.

Cringing as yet another camera followed him; Ban clenched his teeth in anger. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you." He hissed. "Only you would come up with the _brilliant_ plan of dressing up like some Geisha to infiltrate this place."

"But my idea worked." Ginji said as they reached the doorway. "We got in without anyone saying anything to us. Why are you so upset?"

"Why am I so upset?!" Ban practically shouted. "Because I'm dressed up like a woman, why wouldn't I be upset?!" Ginji was just about to come back with a response when they suddenly heard voices around the corner.

"I'm telling you George, I heard voices over here." A man said as he turned the corner. Pausing, he stared at the two beautiful women before him. "Oh, pardon us ladies. I thought I heard something suspicious, but it was just my imagination running away with me."

"Yeah, sorry to disturb you." The one called George said with a small bow. "Mark here is a little too enthusiastic about his work; he's always trying to suck up to the bosses."

Elbowing his partner in the gut, the man now known as Mark smiled apologetically. "Yes, and my partner here doesn't seem to know when to keep his mouth shut."

Ban and Ginji looked at each other worriedly as the two men before them stumbled all over themselves. 'Shit, what do we do now?' Ban thought furiously. 'The ship is right over there, but unless these two morons leave we can't get anywhere near it.'

Thankfully, Ginji had a plan. "Oh that's all right." He said in a high pitched girly voice. "It's great that you two are so good at your jobs."

Ban nearly choked on his tongue when he saw the two guards blushing. 'Oh god, kill me know…please.' He thought, looking towards the sky. When he wasn't struck down by lightening or some form of fireball from the sky, Ban sighed and placed his hand on Ginji's arm, squeezing hard enough to make his partners eyes water. "Well it was very nice to meet you two, but we really must get going now." Pausing, he took a deep breath. 'I can't believe I'm going to say this, but it's the only way to get them to leave.' He thought in annoyance. "We mustn't keep our _clients_ waiting." Ban squeaked out. 'It was necessary for the mission, it was necessary for the mission, it was necessary for the mission.' Ban repeated over and over in his head as he forced a smile onto his face.

Eyes widening in understanding, the two guards bowed. "Well it was nice meeting you two lovely ladies." Mark said as the started to walk back around the way they came. "If you're ever in the mood for some company feel free to look us up."

"Will do." Ginji said with a wave.

When the two men were gone, Ban hit Ginji upside the head before tearing off his horrible outfit. "That's it; you're no longer allowed to have any part of the planning stage." Ban growled as he drug a now whimpering Ginji towards the ship they were trying to recover, muttering curses the whole way.

When they arrived at the Outlaw Star, Ban released Ginji and stared up at the ship in awe. "Wow." He said quietly, so as to not draw attention. "That's impressive."

"Awesome!!" Ginji shouted. "Hey Ban, can I fly it? Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Would you be quiet!" Ban hissed as he hit Ginji upside the head once again. "They'll hear you."

"Oops." Ginji said sheepishly. "Sorry about th--"

"Ok, now I know I heard someone." Mark said as the two guards hurried around the corner once more. "And this time I'm positive it was a man's voice."

"Whatever you say." George replied boredly. "Let's just make this quick, our break starts in 5 minutes."

Ban and Ginji froze as the two guards stopped about twenty feet away from the ship. 'No need to panic.' Ban told himself. 'We'll just pretend we're getting some air and they'll leave us alone.'

"Oh hello again…wait, where's your friend? And who is he?" Mark asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

'Damn, I forgot that I took off the outfit.' Ban thought as he backed up slowly, his hand pulling Ginji back with him.

"Hey you, get your hands off her!" George cried as he pulled out what appeared to be a night stick of some kind.

"…um." Ginji said after several moments of silence. "I think maybe we should leave now."

"You think." Ban bit out. Ignoring the guards who had begun to run towards them, the pair quickly climbed the stairs that led to what they assumed, and hoped, would be the door of the ship. Reaching the end of the stairs, Ban pulled out the key Jim had given him and punched in a series of numbers on the keypad next to the door. "7-6-23-64-19." He muttered as his fingers flew over the numbers.

"Get back here you two!" One of the guards hollered as they raced up the stairs as fast as they could. "You're not getting away with this."

"Ban." Ginji whined. "Hurry up, they're getting closer."

"Shut up, I'm going as fast as I can." Ban growled. "12-144-190-76. There, that should do it." Suddenly a hissing sound was heard as the doorway opened up. "Ok, come on Ginji let's go." Grabbing his partners' hand, Ban pulled Ginji inside and quickly pressed the button to close the door.

Just then fists began to pound on the door. "Let us in you two!" The voice of one of the guards cried.

"Never." Ginji said, sticking out his tongue.

"Very mature." Ban muttered as he turned and headed down the hallway. "Now Jim said turn left down the second hallway and follow it to the end. Here we are." He finished as the pair walked into the cockpit. Eyes widening, Ban stared at the equipment around him. "We so need to get one of these." He mumbled as he headed towards the main seat, Ginji following right behind him.

"So now what?" Ginji asked as they stared at the console before them.

Rolling his eyes, Ban slipped the key into the ignition. "We start the ship you idiot." He said as he turned the ignition over.

"I knew that." Ginji mumbled, crossing his arms and frowning.

Ban opened his mouth to retort, but the console suddenly began to light up. "It's working." Ban said happily as he sat down in the seat.

All around the cockpit monitors began to flicker on and display images. When the last screen came on, a voice boomed out over the speakers. "Welcome to the Outlaw Star. I am Gilliam, who may I ask are you?"

"I'm Ginji and this is Ban." Ginji said happily. "And we were sent to get you back for…um…oh, that's right, Jim!"

Before anything else could be said, the sound of a blowtorch could be heard outside. "Oh shit." Ban said quickly. "Hey you, ship thingy. You really need to get us out of here, now."

Making a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort, Gilliam spoke. "I'm already underway; the engines have been warming up since you turned me on." There was a 'beep' and then he continued. "You two may want to buckle up."

Ginji and Ban gulped before quickly grabbing seatbelts and throwing them on.

"3, 2, 1. Main engines go." Gilliam said as the ship began to shudder around them.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Both Ban and Ginji screamed as the XGP took off, drowning out the screams of the poor guards who were knocked down two flights of stairs by the sudden movement of the spaceship.

"We'd better get hazard pay for this." Mark groaned as the two guards watched the ship fly off.

Back inside the Outlaw Star, Ginji and Ban were holding on to their seats for dear life as they continued to scream. "Space newbie's, go figure." Gilliam muttered as he set a course for Gene's temporary parking spot at the city's main landing dock. Ignoring the shrieks and whines, Gilliam made the trip in a record 1 minute 12 seconds. "I've really got to stop flying like Gene, this kind of reckless behavior will only damage me faster." The ships A.I. said to himself as he finished shutting off the engines.

Within minutes of the engines being cut, Jim and the rest of the crew of the Outlaw Star walked into the cockpit. "Hey Gilliam, it's good to have you back." Jim said as he headed over to his seat to begin diagnostics. "I hope they didn't do anything too bad to you."

"Negative, the MacDougall brothers were planning on pulling out my mainframe in the morning and replacing it with one of their own so they hadn't done anything yet." Gilliam replied.

"Well that's good; at least I won't have to fix anything this time." Jim said in relief. Unplugging his computer, he stood up and turned to face the Get Backers and give them their payment. Looking at the two men's dazed expressions and taking in how tightly they were gripping their seatbelts, Jim sighed. "Great, you've turned them catatonic. Now what am I supposed to do with them?" Hearing an evil chuckle, Jim turned in time to see Aisha pull a sharpie out of her pocket. "Oh no you don't." He said sternly. "These guys got Gilliam back for us so be nice to them."

"Ah man, you're no fun." Aisha whined as she put the cap back on the pen and stuffed it back into her pocket.

Shaking his head, Jim turned to Suzuka. "Would you mind helping me take them outside?" He asked as he went to unbuckle Ginji.

Before Suzuka could reply, Ban and Ginji's eyes focused and they threw off their seatbelts and jumped up. "What is with this crazy ship?!" Ban screamed as Ginji cowered behind him in fear. "He tried to kill us!!"

"It's not my fault you two can't handle fast speeds." Gilliam said.

"Gilliam, that wasn't nice." Melfina said as she went to comfort the two men. "They came to rescue you after all."

Seeing Melfina step closer, Ban and Ginji inched towards the hallway. "Uh uh, you just stay away from us. You people are crazy." Ban said quickly. "Just pay us our fee and we'll get the hell out of here."

"Sure, here you go." Jim said as he tossed an envelope to the pair. "Thanks for your help."

Grabbing the envelope and stuffing it in his shirt, Ban turned to walk away. Sensing that his idiot partner was not following him, he glanced back over his shoulder in time to see Ginji smile and wave goodbye.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. ship man. It was fun…once I got used to it." Ginji said happily.

"No problem. If you ever want to go back up feel free to look us up." Gilliam replied.

"Will do." Ginji grinned. Grabbing a stunned Ban, he proceeded to drag him out of the ship and down the ramp. "That was great; we should do it again soon."

Sighing, Ban's head dropped. "Sure, whatever you say Ginji." He muttered. "Let's just go home and get some sleep, I'm exhausted."

"You know, I could really go for some melon right now." Ginji said as they started to head off. "Or maybe some steak, or even some soup, that would be nice."

Jim watched as the Get Backers disappeared out of sight before turning back to face the crew. "Well all things considered I think that went rather well don't you guys?" He asked as he closed up the cockpit and followed the crew to the kitchen.

"I ag--" Melfina began to say before Gene burst into the room.

"You guys have to help, Fred won't leave me alone! He follows me everywhere!" Gene cried as he dropped to his knees before Melfina. "Please save me!"

Raising an eyebrow, Aisha snorted. "And he's captain because?" She asked curiously.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself." Suzuka replied calmly as she went to the cupboard to fix herself some tea.

"Oh Gene, I found you." Fred said as he waltzed into the kitchen. "It's time to go to the show dear."

"How did you get in here?!" Gene asked, ducking behind Melfina.

"I let him in." Gilliam replied. "He offered to upgrade my engines for free if I did."

"Traitor." Gene hissed as Fred grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off down the hallway. "I'll get you for this! All of you!" He threatened as he disappeared around the corner.

Rubbing his forehead, Jim sat down at the table. "Well I'm hungry, how about you guys?"

"Yeah, a small snack sounds good right about now." Aisha said, joining Jim at the table.

Suzuka simply sat down and began to drink he fresh cup of tea while Melfina headed towards the stove. "Just let me heat up some of the leftover soup." Melfina said as she pulled open the fridge.

As Aisha and Melfina began to discuss which things to add to the meal, Jim couldn't help but think he'd forgotten something very important about the mission. 'Oh well, it can't be that important.'

ooooo

"Brother, they stole our ship!" Harry cried as he watched the camera feed run again. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Calm yourself Harry." Ron said as he watched the two unfamiliar men escape with his newly acquired ship. Well at least he thought they were men, but it was kinda hard to tell with the way the blonde one was dressed. "I never thought they'd go that far to get the XGP back." He muttered. "I guess I underestimated their little genius. Not to worry, I won't make that mistake again. Next time I'll make sure the XGP remains with us where it belongs." Laughing maniacally, he turned to face the two injured guards behind him. "Care to explain your actions?"

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but George elbowed him in the side before he could get a word out. "No sir. We failed in our duties and we except any punishment you see fit to give us." George said with his head bowed.

"Good, for the next three months you two are to be Harry's new body guards." Ron said evilly, laughing as the two guards paled and began to shake in fear. "Good luck."


End file.
